12252090 EOD B-Oscar
'1290 KF and AY, al.' AY: I'm so thankful you made it. KF: Listen, Aki, I- AY: I was thinking recently, about how three times I've come close to death in my life. About how my life changed each time, and how much my life changes for what goals I have or what ambitions I set. Wait, maybe swap that. KF: Aki, please, I- AY: It's like even the slightest bit of anything makes me realize something. Every little bit has made me a more mature person over time. Something I couldn't get not living a normal life. KF: Aki! AY: What? KF: I'm not in any mood for small talk, I'm just returning the favor for me asking to borrow your Jaguar XJ220. AY: Oh, ok. KF: Tell me again, what's going on? AY: About a week ago exactly I got a call from my younger sister, one of my three siblings. She claims herself to be of great prowess in intelligence operations and claims to be able to dismantle everything I have and turn me to proper authorities back home in Nagoya. KF: And what, you're scared she will? AY: No, in fact, she claimed to be S.A.T. which is the Japanese special forces team, specifically the Special Assault Team. I had some sleuths in my midst do a bit of digging and there appears to be more than just that, a fallacy even. KF: "Fallacy" is a big word for you. AY: She's is a part of the S.A.T. intelligence unit, but acquired some outside help from a "FFG" and a "Sentinel". KF: FFG? AY: Once Ashton got home and told me that was all familiar, and where it was from, I immediately asked for your help. She also knows about Animas! KF: Shit. That's really not good. AY: Yeah! That, and... KF: And? AY: I figured you were the only one who could make her see that I've changed. KF: You're kidding. AY: It was heartbreaking! Hearing from my family for the first time in years and only to be to ruin me? I just, I wanted her to come on good terms with me. Only you have that kind of power, that kind of hope. KF: Aki. AY: As envious as I get sometimes of what you have I trust you and I consider you very close to me, never knowing if you ever felt the same or not. I know I didn't set a good example back then before you, uh, had your own mortality questioned, but me then could not rise to what I am now. KF: Look, Aki, I've never seen you like this; it's not hard to read someone in emotional distress. I understand the both of us are nothing like what we were even just last year let alone the years before. To measure someone based on their past transgressions and natures is only fair if they've remained the same since then, and to us we cannot be judged by who we were in our past anymore. I've paved my own path and all of you have likened to taking it too one way or another, and I've noticed you've followed behind me the most. You are right, I don't know what you were like in your youth but I know who you were and who you are. They are completely different people, and there is a means to showing who someone really is when they've changed so much. For that, I will help you beyond just owing back a favor. AY: Wow. See, like, you wouldn't have said anything like that before you got Sweet Dreams to where she can talk. That's so inspiring. SDR: That's Sweet Dreams Requiem to you! Or SDR for short. KF: Tell me about your sister. AY: Maybe you need a bit of context about my family to understand how big this is. KF: If you must. I consider we drive to somewhere unexpected of you yet private enough, not here in Nocturn HQ. AY: Alright, we'll take the tunnel back out the mountain. KF: 運転しながら話そう。(Lets talk while I drive.) AY: I forgot you knew so many languages. : KF summons forth the Shadow AE86 on the tunnel mountain pass and both enter their respective seats. KF drives south towards a different ridge in the mountain region, taking all mountain pass hairpins downhill like the car was meant for AY: Hold on, we can use that maybe. KF: My polyglot self? AY: Yeah, it might mean something to see the Legendary Hero, a German, speak our native language. Let alone it being you. KF: Do you know how hard it is to remain undetected when everyone knows me and most people know my car? AY: Tell me about it. KF: I suppose you understand, at least for this state. AY: You and I, we've got some similarities. : KF sighs softly at this comment AY: We both like to drift and drive, we both speak Japanese and English, we're both famous in different ways, we both have Animas, we kinda like the same music... KF: And that's where they stop. AY: Why are you helping me so willingly, then? KF: Because it's the right thing to do. AY: That can't be all, otherwise you'd probably be dead silent with me. KF: A bit of small talk is healthy in maintaining comfortable relationships with people. AY: I see a little bit more than what you're letting on. KF: Why are you getting so close to me? If it weren't for that coat I'd be able to perfectly see your chest from the other seat just fine, since that's all you're concerned with. AY: I recognize that stubbornness, reminds me a bit like Nate. : KF brakes the AE86 hard, drifting around a hairpin and inertially parking to the shoulder of the road KF: Nate is gone! AY: Huh? KF: Nate, he's lost in another dimension. It's all my fault, for playing with other dimensions. AY: In Operation Black Light? KF: Yes. I told him when I was in another dimension that I was led on breadcrumbs to tracking him down, but he would have been taken there somehow. Since he was still here, we both assumed it would be a future event that would do it. As it turns it out that future event was in the present. If I hadn't been toying around with dimensional travel, it never would have happened and nobody would've known it was possible. I'm such a hypocrite for shutting down the Eclipse Project. AY: I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't know. KF: I'm helping you really because after losing him, even though he's my lover I was lucky to have Ren and Ashton still. Often I work alone, partly for stealth operations but mainly so I can be the sole operative and not the sole survivor. I'm too used to losing people I love. AY: Another thing we have in common. : KF perks up at this, seemingly unaware about it AY: I guess this is where I talk about my past now. : KF starts the AE86 back up again, slowly at first AY: You know I ran away from my family to join the Yakuza, right? KF: I believe I do. AY: It's not exactly like I wanted to at first, it was more like I panicked and chose that over prison. I was a good kid for a long time but didn't work so well under pressure. My eldest brother always saw me with the potential to be something amazing, apparently even after I abandoned everyone he still held that belief. My older brother was a bit frightened by the news but it sounded more like he was worried about me. My youngest sister always used to look up to me for the same reason my eldest brother praised me, but in a different way. KF: And now she's turned on you. From what it sounds like, this is her own crusade and not the whole family after you? AY: Yeah, I. Yeah. KF: That makes this easier. AY: I know this may be a bit off topic, but what did you need the XJ220 for again? KF: What does it matter? It's safely back in your garage. AY: I was just curious. KF: For a racing competition event in Scotland. AY: What, really? I guess your racing teen years never dies, huh? Wait a minute, wouldn't they like instantly disqualify you for being the ''Kari Frost? No one can beat you! KF: I had SDR help me, I guess it's the only real way to explain it, cheat to help me in inconspicuously. AY: What do you mean? Like, change your face? That can't be possible. KF: Yes. AY: Huh, seriously? KF: Remember, and I say this a lot, anything is possible in a world with me in it. AY: Yeah, I suppose so. KF: I went under the name "Kai", drove an Impreza 22B STI instead of my AE86, changed my face and clothes, and put up an act unlike my personality. It's worked so far. AY: A 22B STI? Wow those are even rarer than Alex's Centenario! KF: My AE86 is rarer than his Centenario, but the 22B STI is more rare than that. Even so I worked on it a bit with its predecessor. AY: The Impreza Type-R? KF: Technically now it's a hybrid of both, a 22B STI Type-R. AY: See, this is why you're so amazing. KF: I answered your question, so get back on topic. AY: Wait, couldn't you use whatever ability that is to change your face into mine and talk to her? KF: Not only is that stupid, it's insincere. AY: I suppose you're right, dammit. : ''When reaching the road up to the other ridge KF drives the AE86 perfectly on hairpins and corners uphill, unlike what the car is meant to do, which is helped most likely not by any turbocharging or supercharging but rather the DOHC being modified strangely like a 2JZ AY: I still hold true to my comment earlier. KF: Which? AY: That you're amazing. You combined two Toyotas' mechanics together and two Subarus' mechanics together and beat so many asses in those two cars, who else do you know can do that? I can't work on my car nearly to your level. KF: Helps to have a background in engineering and a high school job at a mechanic's shop. AY: You can do so much that I can't, it's easy to be impressed. Wait, hold on. KF: What is it? AY: You're gonna have to do the thing again, but this time I think it might be more than just dodging big LAPVs with gunfire. : Behind the Shadow AE86 is a convoy of LAPVs with Sentinel insignia on it, in the center of it all a Mercedes-AMG ONE gun metal grey in color with a bluish silver glow. AY: She totally copied my M-AMG Project ONE car! I got mine months ago! KF: You know that's her? AY: It has to be, she's never changed her way of wanting to be one up above me. Turning me in would be the ultimate achievement to her. KF: Looks like I get my time's worth on this, being outclassed and outgunned just makes it more interesting. AY: The Project ONE is actually better in conditions like this snow when it comes to cornering, it can catch up to you all it likes. KF: How are you so sure? Modified, yes. Stock? Who knows. My AE86 puts out an unreal amount of horsepower, not to mention its top speed. I can handle the LAPVs. AY: No, let me. KF: With Atomic? AY: I can't be scared of myself anymore. : Atomic flies back from the AE86, saluting SDR as it courses straight for the LAPVs. The Project ONE boosts far forth in front of the convoy in determination, not realizing Atomic's attack. In its rear view mirror is Atomic keeping in pace with the counted six LAPVs trying to keep up with the Project ONE, huddled in itself in the center of the convoy. A moment later Atomic thrusts its fists towards the closest two LAPVs, throwing them barrel-rolling off the road, the left hitting the mountain and crushing the LAPV against it and the right flying down off the mountain all together. Atomic does the same to the other four and returns to the AE86 KF: Impressive. AY: You've shown me that these things can't be in the wrong hands, a person with ill intent and an Anima could mean chaos. I need to use mine for good. KF: Even more impressive. Use that kind of sentiment and you'll prove to anyone you're more than they knew before. For now it looks like we have a race where our goal is to see what our pursuer's attack is. I'm already at a disadvantage in that they're behind me, and can study every move I make. AY: Wow I didn't really think of that. Is that what street racing is? KF: Never mind it for now, that is my concern. I do have an advantage with the terrain and the car experience. AY: Looks like the snow is picking up. KF: Thank SDR for that. AY: Oh that weather thing you can do. I hope she doesn't crash. : Up the hairpin turns it's immediate the Project ONE is having difficulty in the heavy snow and the AE86 drifts effortlessly around each turn, the Project ONE having to drift but much slower and use the straightaways to helplessly accelerate back to the AE86 only for the same to happen again at each turn. With the AE86 with the full advantage now KF has AY observe the Project ONE for its move as it struggles to keep up AY: This is the kind of adrenaline I could only be nervous about. This whole situation is messing with my head. KF: Think straight, think clearly. Right now, I have to think with curves in it and navigating them in a blizzard. AY: Look at you, making jokes. Unthinkable. Do you think she was trying to overtake us or pit maneuver us? Y'know, take out the car without taking us out somehow? KF: My best guess given that she wants you in alive. AY: That also makes it easier, huh? KF: We're going to reach the top soon, taking it downhill might actually be the end of us. AY: What do you mean? KF: Notice how the ONE has to accelerate hard after us at each corner? It won't be so hard for it to keep up with us with downhill force, that's what this car is meant to do without my tinkering. AY: What do we do? KF: It's also going to be dusk soon, and I'm not going to persist the blizzard into the night. You'll have to hit her car too. AY: Are you serious? KF: If we're at the top, there's more space for the car to land safely rather than into a mountain face or fall to her death. You'll only have one shot, so think of something and fast. Disable her car somehow without making it crash. AY: I don't know if I can do that! KF: You're a PMC commander, you make heavy decisions daily. 10 seconds! : AY panics, staring back at the Project ONE as if it were oblivion and soon she is spacing out in thought KF: Five seconds! : KF looks at AY with worry, preparing to have to use SDR to disable the Project ONE despite the heavy weather KF: Time's up, I'm taking the corner now! : KF takes the wide right-turn 180 degree corner at full force, exiting it at reduced speed preparing to slow down and use SDR on the Project ONE. Just as the Project ONE zips around the corner Atomic darts towards it and thrusts its heel against the front-right tire, puncturing it. The Project ONE loses control and starts to fishtail around rightwards, sending the back end of the car towards the AE86 as it spins 180 degrees itself. Just before the back end slams into the AE86 Atomic thrusts a concussive hit towards the left side of the chassis, sending the car spinning in circles off the road and into the snowy grass. '' : ''There sits the Project ONE at a dead stop and KF has SDR lift the snow precipitation entirely as sunset meets the horizon, braking the AE86 and everyone exiting. Exiting from the Project ONE indeed is FY, stern and upset yet unscathed, KF and AY making their way towards her. Before them is Los Angeles in the near distance, a landscape of the city skyline outlined by the setting sun FY: It seems I underestimated your only competent human asset, Aki. AY: She's not my employee, she's my friend! FY: Call her what you want, but bringing the Legendary Hero Kari Frost to help you shows how weak you really are. AY: No! You used to look up to me! You had a reason to, it couldn't have been for nothing! FY: That was before I realized how much of a disappointment you were, before you let anyone down all together. KF: She's doubting herself. AY: How can you tell? KF: Word choice. FY: You shut up! What do you know about our family? Don't you realize that you should have taken her to prison the moment you met her? KF: If we consider intelligence the ability to adapt to change, then you stand before two intellectual examples of human competence. FY: You didn't answer my question! KF: To consider asking for help as an act of cowardice is thinking like a coward. The ability to ask those you for help is a brave thing to do, it shows the other person how much you truly trust them. It shows to another human being that you have faith in their abilities, that you have hope in someone else. If the other person realizes it as truth, then they will accept upon the decision being theirs to make. FY: If Aki was truly strong enough to face her past, then she would have taken me on alone. With her Anima she managed to take out all of my backup in one fell swoop, I'd say she's capable of doing things herself. KF: So you do have faith in your sister. FY: That's not what I meant! KF: Listen to yourself, I can hear it in your voice. The way you stumble on a proper reaction once you've said something you shouldn't, your temper hard to control. Something deep inside you only wishes for solidarity. FY: I didn't come here to get persuaded into making up with Aki. : KF looks disgruntled by this statement and AY more worried FY: If I must, : FY pulls out a P229 from her coat and aims it at AY FY: Justice will come one way or another. AY: You can't be serious! FY: Try me. AY: I wouldn't ever think to do the same to you, I couldn't bear the thought. : AY takes a step forth and FY aims the handgun before AY's feet and fires, aiming back up towards AY FY: And that's where we're not the same. AY: We don't have to be. FY: What are you talking about? AY: Similarities are what friends share, and the best of friends don't need to be the same to hold that bond, but family is different. Family doesn't have to be the same, or even like each other. Family and lovers have something more than that, they have each other and that's all they need. Accepting another family member for who they are is what that bond is all about. You can choose to disown my past, as I already have. But you can't shove me aside in the present day without knowing who I've become. The ability to adapt to change, I've changed who I am so many times in my life and it had always been to fit a lifestyle that owned me. In the present I am in control of my life, and I have made my own choices. FY: Don't do this to me! : FY is crying, shakily holding the P229 at AY still FY: Your life has been made on mistake after reckless mistake. AY: You can't judge me by my past anymore, I'm no longer that person. FY: But you've made one last mistake, being you making me feel bad about having to do this. AY: Yuki! : Just as it seems FY is about to pull the trigger, perceptive KF has SDR stop time at that moment and patiently walks over to FY and stands menacingly in front of the barrel of the P229 KF: To judge someone by their past transgressions is unjust, all while they don't resemble the past. SDR: Do the CQC thing! : SDR resumes time and FY yelps as KF stands in front of the barrel, but as if time slowed itself KF field strips the P229 right in FY's hand until all she's holding is an empty grip with no magazine and throws her over KF's shoulder, slamming into the snowy ground FY: What...happened? KF: You've been defeated, having gone up against Aki with lethal force was an affront to me. FY: Then just get it over with. : AY walks over to KF where FY lays hurt on the ground AY: With what? FY: You've defeated me, killed all of my support. I'm all that's left. KF: No. FY: What are you doing? Just finish what you've started! KF: You haven't learned anything from what we've been trying to say. This isn't about seeing the end to you, or even so much as keeping Aki safe from you. This whole time, wanting to help her and see that you get along with your sister, it was about doing the right thing. FY: Then get it over with, do the "right thing". : KF extends her hand out to FY FY: What are you doing? KF: What you asked. The "right thing" to do. : AY sits patiently, heart beating fast as she awaits to hear her younger sister's answer. FY sits in contemplation for a moment, looking up at KF and her older sister, then takes KF's hand. KF lifts FY up to her feet steadily and reassures FY's balance KF: How badly are you hurt? FY: I- KF: Physically, before you smart-ass me. FY: I'll be fine. KF: Would you like me to repair your car? FY: No, I'll do it myself and take it to a shop. I'll call someone. KF: You'll need your sister to help with that. FY: Okay, that sounds fine. Can I just ride with you two? KF: First, call off Sentinel. You don't need any backup. FY: Right. : FY steps aside for a moment and pulls out her phone FY: Call it off. No, I'm sure. I'll forward those charges to my sister. Right, take care, now. AY: You can count on me to handle those expenses. KF: You won't actually give Sentinel your money, right? AY: After what you and Ashie say about 'em? Screw those guys, I'll send them a middle finger selfie from all of us later. FY: Heh, that sounds fun. AY: Come on! Let's catch up a bit on a tour of LA, huh? It's very uncommon for it to snow here, but I guess this time it was artificial. FY: O-okay, sounds like fun! AY: You can't tell anyone, anyone, about Animas though. Okay? FY: Okay. But, what are they? AY: Oh I'm glad you asked! : As FY and AY make their way towards the Shadow AE86, chatting like kids again, KF stands looking out to Los Angeles in catharsis, wondering how long it has been since she's seen her parents. She always assumed they never survived the outbreak, and always thanks her dad for what he taught her as a mechanic. As an only child it's hard to lose your childhood friends and your parents, but she never lets it stop her from helping others to a resolution she can never possess KF: Mission accomplished. SDR: And Merry Christmas! KF: Heh, that too. : end Category:Bypassed Files Category:Operation Black Light